Wizard Tales
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: This is a collection of One shots/HCs I've done I hope you read them and enjoy them! Multiple parings and situations!
1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of One shots/HCs I've done I hope you read them and enjoy them!

One Christmas after the war was over Molly invited Andromeda to the burrow with Teddy and after all the gifts were passed out Andromeda took a plain brown box from beside her and handed it to Molly tears in her eyes as her eyes flickered to Teddy who was sleeping happily in Ginny's arms.

"I found this hidden on the top shelf of the closet when we cleared out Nymphadora's flat, I didn't open it but there was a tag on it that said 'to Molly on Ted's first Chrismas.' I felt it would be wrong not to give it to you."

Molly took the box but saved it until all the others had opened their own gifts, jumpers each and everyone making the Weasley children smile and roll their eyes as they pulled them on.

Molly looked at the box before carefully lifting the lid and letting it fall to the floor her hand over her mouth before she gathered herself tears in her eyes as she held up the purple knitted jumper that had a pink M on its chest.

"That's what all the wads of yarn were from, they were hidden in random places even under the bed, she was trying to make that."  
Ginny said as she handed the now awake Teddy to Harry before going to her mother's side looking into the box where a folded paper sat.

"There's a note."

She lifted the paper and unfolded it.

"Molly, I've been thinking for a while how to thank you for all the times you were there when I needed help and most likely when I'll need it in the future, I'm not the best knitter in the world but I tried my hardest and this was the result I hope it's not to terrible. I'm aware it does little to even come close to thanking you for everything you've done for not just me but Remus as well and I'm sure Ted will always pick you as his favorite aunt so thank you.  
-Nymphadora Tonks Lupin."

Everyone took notice at how Ginny, Harry, Andromeda and Molly flinched at the first name as if waiting for a scolding that never came as Molly set the jumper down in the box looking at Andromeda tears now spilling onto her cheeks.

"Thank you for bringing this."

Her voice was low and shaky and Andromeda nodded looking away as Teddy began to protest being held by Harry his hair turning from black to pink then brown before Ginny took him rubbing his back soothing him to just little hiccuping whimpers his hair locked on the bright bubble gum pink. 


	2. Chapter 2

One after noon 6 year old Nymphadora was wondering around an open felid not far from where she was staying for the Halloween holiday when she seen something behind a tree, upon a closer look she seen a boy her age sleeping but what was odd about this boy was he had ears and a tail though the 6 year old thought nothing of it seeing as it was Halloween so she let h be and went back to wondering the felid until the boy woke up and seen her.

"Wotcher!"

She smiled brightly walking over to him but took notice he took a step back looking her over.

"H-hello" he said simply in a small voice making her look a bit confused before she giggled leaving him confused.

"Your dressed up like a wolf yet you act like I'll bite you."  
The boy cracked a smile as she laughed before offering her hand to him.  
"I'm Little Red Riding Hood nice to meet you."  
The boy smiled shaking her hand.

"I'm the Big Bad Wolf."

They both laughed as their hands stayed linked.

"What's your real name?"

Nymphadora stopped giggling but still smiled at the boy.

"Nymphadora, but just call me Dora."

The boy smiled wider.

"I'm Remus."

She smiled and took her hand back digging in her small bad for a moment before taking out a bright red apple handing it to him.

"Here have one I have plenty more!"

Remus smiled taking the apple before looking over Dora's shoulder as a women stood at the edge of the felid calling for her.

"I'll see you later right Remus?"

Remus nodded without thinking and watched her leave before sitting at the base of the tree again looking at the apple in his hand before falling asleep again unaware Dora had run back to say good-bye again but she peeked around the tree at him again and smiled.

"Sleep well Big Sweet wolf."

She whispered softly before leaving again.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving Hogwarts for Romania Charlie began to worry for Nymphadora who had been rather upset when hearing he was leaving but a week later he received a letter saying she had made it into the Auror training program, he knew she could handle herself.

After awhile longer he began to wonder what was going on with her after not receiving a letter from her in nearly 3 years he sent one to Bill to see if he knew anything that had happened, Bill wrote back saying that Dora was a full auror and that she had entered a relationship with Remus, of corse Charlie was happy for her but his heart twisted painfully at learning she'd moved on after breaking up with him in their 6th year at school and after a bit of hesitation he sent her a letter telling her he was proud to hear she's become an auror and that she was settling down but he couldn't bring himself to truly be happy to hear she had moved on because her still loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

During their final year at Hogwarts Remus had gone through a rather ruff full moon and after waking in the morning he found the only one in the destroyed room with him was Padfoot who was curled up in a black ball on the floor his large golden eyes looking up at Remus.

"What are you still doing here Padfoot it's after dawn they'll wonder where you are."

Remus got shakily to his feet pulling on his uniform as Sirius was now standing where the black dog once stood and shook his head.

"So when was I ever on time for Divination, or potions besides you had a rough go last night look at yourself."

Remus did as told and found a number of new bites and claw marks everywhere but it was nothing new not really.

"I'll be alright let's go back we maybe able to make Transfiguration if we go."

Sirius rolled his eyes digging in his pocket before tossing something to Remus who caught it off the top of his fingers looking at it before smiling seeing the Honeydukes chocolate bar, he opened it fallowing his friend through the secret passage until they emerged from under the whomping willow.

"Hey Padfoot you realize if we don't make it to transfiguration I'm going to have to give you detention."

Sirius looked over at Remus slightly horror struck yet there was a gleam in his grey eyes.

"You wouldn't."

Remus didn't spare him a side ease glance but smirked faintly as Sirius hurried to keep up with him.

"Remus Lupin you wouldn't dare?! How could you be so heartless to force your best mate into detention like that!?"

Remus finally broke and laughed shaking his head as they walked into transfiguration just seconds behind the other students before taking their seats making Lilly, how sat beside Remus behind James and Sirius, raise an eyebrow as to why Remus was laughing so hard and Sirius looked worried.

"What's got you so quite Padfoot? Did you and Moony swap personalities this morning?"

Sirius looked at James and shook his head.

"No Moony has threatened to put me in detention if we didn't make it to-"

He cut off as he realized why Remus was nearly wheezing with laughter and Lilly was trying to hide her laughs.

"Why you slick git! You tricked me!"

Remus wiped a year from his eye managing to stop laughing for the time as he looked at his best friend.

"It got you to class on time didn't it? You should thank me pads."  
Sirius turned away arms crossed and grumbling as he blushed ever so faintly hearing Remus laugh again with Lilly and James joining in.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ginny was only 3 years old she would wait all year for the summer when her older brothers came home, the minute she seen Bill and Charlie she would leave her mother's side, much to her dislike, to greet them.

Upon returning home 13 year old Bill and 12 year old Charlie would practice flying in the yard with their younger siblings watching however Ginny would always fallow Charlie when ever he would land to get the ball until finally Charlie smiled and took her up on his broom unable to keep from smiling as she smiled brightly and laughed throwing the ball to Bill with surprising force for a child.

This act continued up until Bill and Charlie left Hogwarts and went their own ways but the broom rides didn't end because seeing the disappointment in their sister's face Fred and George began teaching her to ride a broom, since those days Ginny has loved flying and still believes she could beat any of her brothers in a race hands down no matter how much her brothers denied it.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a time when the three sisters of the Black family got along, as children Bellatrix and Andromeda were thick as thieves and we're always looking out for Narcissa even though the first years at Hogwarts they were close until Andromeda began falling in love with muggle born Ted Tonks, no matter how many times Bellatix tried to direct her sister away from him she was resilient and kept defying their family to be with him.

Years later when the news that Andromeda had married Ted Bellatirx couldn't bring herself to hate her younger sister nor could Narcissa now that both were married as well to pure blood husbands but it was after Bella suffered a miscarriage early in her 23 year that made the news of Andy being pregnant with Ted's child that made the hate and resentment begin to boil though it wasn't until Nymphadora was born that Bella finally turned her back completely on her younger sister hatred running rabid in her blood.

After having a run in with her niece during the battle in the department of mysteries did she catch a glimpse of her younger sister before killing her cousin and it wasn't until after taking the life of her niece at the end of the war did the guilt of turning her back on her sister weigh heavy as she watched her niece lay dead on the stone floor the pink hair slowly growing brown and the face change to resemble one like her own made her insides twist as if she could hear Andy screaming from a child when she was hurt just screaming for her sisters.

"You always were the weaker of us Andy but not the less brave."

Bella wished her sister could hear these words as she put on an act to finish the duty she had taken over as a death water though she didn't fear death any longer once it came. 


	7. Chapter 7

Not many people were aware that when Fleur arrived at Hogwarts with her fellow students that she wandered into one of Hermione's classes to watch and was quickly fascinated by the young muggle born, after the class while Hermione was packing her things hastily into her bag in a hurry to get to Harry and talk with him Hermione knocked over her ink well sending ink everywhere and all over Fleur's uniform, Hermione quickly realizing what she's done began to apologize historically fumbling to remember the spell to clean up the mess until the bell like tone of Fleur's laugh made her stop and look up as she took out her own wand and with a wave cleaned up the mess and packed all the books, quills and parchment into the bag neatly.

"U-um thank you."

Hermione managed after a minute causing Fleur to smile and shake her head turning to leave, Hermione gathered herself and sling her back over her shoulder walking quickly past her to leave.

Later in the year Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room getting ready when the fat lady's painting swung open and Ginny came through with a rather flustered looking Fleur begind her, Hermione looked at the French witch who's blonde hair was half frizzy and half silky strait yet the frustrated look on Fleur's face made her a bit confused.

"She needs help, something went very wrong when she was doing her hair now it's gone all frizzy on one side, she was pacing the hall trying to get the fat lady to understand her when she said the password."

Ginny quickly explained before disappearing up the stairs to the girls dormitories leaving Hermione with Fleur.

After a moment Hermione found her voice and had Fleur sit in one of the arm chairs taking out her wand using a number of spells to fix the frizzy mess of hair until it was all strait and neatly put up, with in seconds Hermione was over come by so many thank you's that she was surprised she understood as Fleur got to her feet smiling before pausing and looking at her as if thinking.

"We need to do something with your hair as well."

Before she could say a word to her defense Hermione was forced in the same chair and watched as Fleur took out her wand working carefully with her hair until after what seemed like an eternity she stepped back offering her hand to Hermione to help her up.

After some hesitation Hermione took the hand and stood up looking in the mirror Fleur had conjured and gasped clapping her hand over her mouth seeing her hair was now elegantly fixed to highlight her curls and frame her face, she stumbled for words and when she found none she went to the only custom she could think of lightly placing a kiss to each of Fleur's cheeks making her smile and chuckle.

"You are welcome, now we should go other wise our partners will wonder where we are."

Hermione nodded still unable to speak and walked with Fleur down the hall and marble stair cases until Fleur stopped abruptly and turned to Hermione with a smile and placed a kiss to her cheek before continuing down the stairs and to the arm of her partner for the night glancing back up the stairs at the blushing fourth year before walking out of sight to where the other champions were gathered Krumb looking around for her not seeing her completely unaware Hermione was frozen on the stairs her heart thudding wildly in her ears the spot where Fleur's lips had touched feeling like fire but not in a burning way but a pleasant warmth.


	8. Chapter 8

After the war, when their children were grown and either off at school or living their own lives Harry, Ron, and Hermione all got together and looked through photos from their years at school as they neared 5th year photos Hermione gasped and quickly snatched Harry's wrist and looked at the back of his hand where an extremely faint scar read 'I must not tell lies' resided, after getting his hand back he gently took her wrist and pushed up the sleeve of her sweater showing the faint scar reading 'mudblood' though it was hard to see now the tears in Hermione's eyes were clear as day as Ron pulled her close his jacket now shed and laying on the floor and the sleeve of his shirt pushed up enough to show the bottom of the swirl scar on his shoulder.

The three friends looked at each other and after a moment Harry closed the photo book and let his fingers wander to the scar on his forehead, it hasn't hurt since the end of the war but something about remembering all the hard ships they had faced and every thing he drug his best friends through made it feel as though all the built up guilt was rushing to it.

"It's not your fault Harry,"

"Yeah mate, you think we would have fallowed you to the end if we didn't care?"

Hermione gave Harry a soft smile.

"They aren't scars of things that drove us apart Harry, their all things that brought us closer together and that one there started it all, I open at the close remember?"

And with that she moved to his side and placed a quick soft kiss to his lighting bolt scar before sitting back with Ron as Ginny came into the room fallowed by Teddy and Victorie who was holding a stack of books in her arms but something in the mischievous grin his godson dawned made Harry wiry.

"What have you gotten your self into? You look just like your mother when she was up to something."

The smile faded for a moment as Teddy glanced at Victory who nodded once before sitting in the chair.

"Well I may have, I mean we-"

Victory sighed shaking her head.

"What my dear fiancé means to say is, we are expecting."

She let the news hang in the air for a moment and after what seemed like ages a smile crossed Harry's face as he stood from his chair and clapped Teddy on the shoulder.

"Promise me one thing Ted."

Teddy looked at his godfather the mirror image of Remus apart from the grey eyes that he never changed and his real hair.

"Don't be an idiot like your father was, stay with her through it all."

Teddy smiled placing a hand to Victorie's back looking softly at her.

"I plan to, I was raised by a man who thought me not to turn my back on anything besides if I'm so much like my mother then I really don't think I could leave, I'm to stubborn."

Harry laughed and the others in the room smiled and rolled their eyes as they all settled down for the early hours of the night the three friends remembering all the adventures they'd shared in just 7 years and how it all began on the first of September when they were 11.


End file.
